The need for creditors to present debtors' loan transaction ledgers or histories in a presentable, understandable, transferrable format is a common challenge. Unfortunately, such data, as presented by most conventional systems such as creditor loan accounting systems, is very code-intensive and not articulated for consumption by non-technical recipients.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.